Why Do I Love Her?
by TheGirlWhoCannotSolveRiddles
Summary: Green's felt something for the green princess, but is he too stuborn to admit it? Will something have to happen for him to realize his affection? And can Red maybe NOT be an ass? Only later chapters and time can tell. GxG, PxO, RxR, BxB, and I'll find someone for Orange. T for mild language. There will be silliness. I don't own Castle Crashers. Request for Marvelgirl.
1. Chapter 1

** This is a request from Marvelgirl14. Castle Crashers do not belong to me.**

** "**It was upon that fateful day, after the harsh, cruel battles we had faced, the revolting and slightly weird monsters, the treacherous food; I had, along with my friends, saved her. Her smile made my stone heart flutter, and the kiss I received made my face re-"

"GOD DAMMIT PINK ARE YOU TELLING THAT LIE AGAIN?! THAT DAY NEVER HAPPENED!"

"… Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."

The head of the Castle Crashers, Green, walked out of the shop to see his friends Blue and orange snickering, and Red just full blown laughing.

"It sounds just like you!"

"No Red, it doesn't."

Green tried to ignore Red and just packed his satchel.

"If only this war wou-"

"PINK."

"Fineeeeeeee."

…..

"So, which princess do you like Blue?"

"Pink, don't even start a conversation like that."

"Oh relax Green, I happen to think that they are all nice, I'm not gonna choose."

"I bet Blue likes the purple-haired one."

"Really Red!?"

As they argued, Green couldn't help but imagine, _her._

_ The way her eyes gleam in the light, the way that dress snugly fits her delicate form… That damn smile…. Why do I feel like th-_

"NO SIR RABIES! BAD!"

Green groaned and turned his head. Sir Rabies was attacking Red again…. Meh.

"Hey Green, you okay?"

"Is this about what I think it is?"

"…. I think."

"Look Orange, I don't have time to address this issue."

"Hey at least you have a princess!"

"What are you talking about? There's an orange princess."

"And she's already dating Pink."

Green's jaw dropped.

"Turns out he's really popular with women. I guess he's better at you in one thing."

"I CANNOT BE BEATEN IN ANYTHING! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Green then grabbed his sword and stomped off.

"… Orange, what did you do?"

"I don't know Blue."

Meanwhile, Pink found a sandwich…

….

"Congrats bud!"

"Wow, you're lucky aren't ya!"

"Why couldn't I get one?!"

"Thank you everybody!"

At the moment, there was a group of people sitting at a table with a huge feast, a proud groom….

And an unhappy bride.

"As you know, in about an hour, I shall be officially married to my lovely finance…"

She ignored.

"So as we wait, let us enjoy this wonderful feas-"

A large sound was heard from another room.

"What the?! Someone go check that, and lock the door behind you."

…

"Hey you! What're doin' he- RAAAAAAGH!"

"Shut up."

Green cut the guard's head off, and proceeded.

…..

"This ham is excellent!"

"Who brought the Unidentifiable Fish Organs?! I love those!"

"Has our ninja pearate friend arrived yet?"

"You might wanna fix that translator of yours Alio

…..

"WHAT THE FU-WAAAAAGH!"

"PINK CALM DOWN!"

"LET GO OF MY FACE JACKASS!"

"WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

…..

"Hey little man, where's you invit-"

"Move."

…..

The sounds of a spoon hitting a glass was heard.

"My friends, it's time for the wedding!"

And now a wham was heard on the door.

"… Let us go quickly."

….

Green finally reached the door. He took a deep breath, and grabbed the handle. He then turned it….

"God dammit…. Wait a minute…."

Green stood quiet for a minute, and heard a far away sound, it sounded like… Creepy deep baby laughter….

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Green ran for the nearest means of cover he could find. As soon as he did, the wall broke.

"LET GO OF MY DAMN FAC- FUCK WAS THAT A ROCK!?"

"HOLD ON TIGHTER ORANGE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Green hid, and another crash was heard, this time it was the door.

"Shit who gave Pink a sandwich?! *Sigh* At least the door's. 'open'."

And with that, he walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Castle Crashers.**

LATER

"Now, do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wi-"

"Why did you sto- oh. What kind of guards are you?!"

Green kicked the Priest's body off of his sword and rose his finger.

"I object to this wedding."

Green sheathed his sword, and pulled the green princess toward him, lifting his helmet as the had a rather long make-out session no one bothered to stop. The evil groom was about to send guards at him, but then Pink ran into him, with only Red now. As soon as Pink hit him, the sandwich power wore off, so he was floating in air for about five seconds before he fell on Red's currently unconscious body.

"Brother my hea-….."

Pink slowly got up, dusted himself off, and grabbed Red's legs. If Red didn't have a helmet, there would be a trail of blood behind them. As Pink dragged Red's body out, he smacked his face as he saw Orange stuck to the wall and Blue in the corner. He left Red and walked back in. Apparently everyone ignored the Evil Groom and was just cheering for the two. Pink put an apron on and grabbed a large dessert cart, passing out the sweets. Afterwards he took off the robe, and brought the cart outside, tossing his comrade's bodies onto it and pushing it back toward camp.

"I hope those two get a room. How I remember true love….. It can start as beautiful as a tulip, but be as deadly as belladonna. Sometimes it ends as sadly as a young creature that died in a storm, isn't it my friend?"

Sir Rabies nodded as they neared the exit of the chapel.


End file.
